Crippled
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: Ed's a temporary cripple


**Ohey! Didn't see you there! Okay, yes I did, but that's besides the point.**

**Yes, here's my newest drabbley/One-shot story. I'm going to call it a drabble since it was barely scratching two pages on Microsoft Word -.- Herp-a-derp**

**Yeah, Chapter 9 of Possession is being a herp-a-derp, and I lost my notebook full of fanfiction TTTT^TTTT**

**Time to finish up some one-shot plot bunnies! I have two more one-shots that are in-progress, and they'll be a hell of a lot longer then this! Oh, hell yes. It's also 9 o'clock at night, and I'm supposed to be asleep... School tomorrow whoopee...**

**I've also started writing for the One Piece fandom (It's like a condom, but better! Oh God...) :D HUZZAH!**

**But anyway, Happy Halloween! Get lots of Candy for me~!**

* * *

><p>"God, this sucks." Edward Elric muttered. <em>Click. Click. Click.<em> The sound of crutches echoed through the halls of Eastern Command. _Click click._ Ed stumbled a bit, and had to stop for a minute, resting his visible toes on the floor.

"Brother, are you sure you can make it to the colonel's office?" Alphonse Elric asked.

"Of course I can!" Ed said in a huff. "I just need to get use to these _damn crutches._" He knew it was either: walk around with crutches, sit in a wheel chair and have Al wheel him around, or stay in the hospital until his leg healed enough to put into a boot. There was no way in hell Ed was going to get wheeled around by his _younger_ brother or stay in a hospital more then he had to. Ed straightened up and continued his way towards the colonel's office. This was his first time breaking his leg _and_ having to use crutches. Well, break was kind of an understatement. It was more like crushed. It was a miracle he even had his leg in a cast, and not removed. Having his leg crushed meant that he would be in a cast for a long time. The doctor said two months _at the least_. Ed scowled at the thought. That meant he would have to stay put, preventing the brothers from continuing their search for the Philosophers' Stone.

The pair stopped in front of the office marked _Colonel Roy Mustang. _Al opened the door for his temporarily crippled brother as he walked in. _Click. Click._ The sounds of the crutches made all the occupants in the office, expect for the colonel himself, look up at Ed.

"Welcome back Chief." Havoc said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"What happened to your leg?" Fuery asked.

Lieutenant Hawkeye pulled over a chair for Ed to sit in, which he gratefully accepted, and went to inform the colonel that his young subordinate was ready to see him.

"A wall fell on it…."

"How long to you have the cast for?" Breda asked, leaning back to look at Ed.

"It depends on how my leg heals. They said two months minimum."

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Minimum?"

"Just how bad did you get your leg caught?"

Ed scratched the back of his head and leaned back. "It got trapped under concrete from the walls, on top of furniture and other debris."

"Ed," Hawkeye called from the colonel's private office, "The colonel's ready for you."

Ed grabbed his crutches from where they laid on the floor and positioned them correctly before heading towards the private office.

The lieutenant held the door open for him as he hobbled in. Roy raised an eyebrow at the sight of the cast and crutches.

"Fullmetal." The colonel greeted, lacing his fingers together.

"Bastard."

"You said you were hurt, but you didn't mention the cast."

Ed rolled his eyes and rested his cast on the floor, careful not to put too much weight on it. "I didn't want to worry you." He shot back.

Roy smirked, "Actually, it does worry me."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

"Yes. I think that cast actually makes you look shorter."

"Who you callin' so small that anything he does to try and seem taller actually make him look shorter?" Ed yelled, almost losing his balance in the progress.

"You, bean sprout. Now I want an oral report now how the _hell_ you were able to get yourself into a cast."

Ed grimaced. "That bastard you sent me after decided to blow up a building while Al and I were still inside. A wall pinned me down and crushed my leg.

"Neither of us was able to pursue him due to the building collapsing and trapping us both."

"So, he escaped?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably, "Well…"

"He did, didn't he?" Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

The room was silent. Save for the occasional _click_ of Ed's crutches as he shifted his weight.

"Well, at least both of you are okay…" Roy said finally, glancing at Ed's cast, "More or less."

"What about-"

"I can send someone else for him while you heal. I can't really send you back out there when you're crippled like this."

"I'm not a cripple!" Ed sputtered, his cheeks turning slightly rosy.

"I beg to differ! Look at you!" Roy said jokingly, rummaging in one of his desk drawers. Finally, he produced a black permanent marker.

"What the hell are you-"

"Shut up Fullmetal." Roy said as he walked over and knelt next to Ed's cast, pulling off the cap to the marker. Ed watched as his colonel neatly signed his name near the top of the cast. "There." He said once he was done.

"Why the hell'd you sign my cast?" Ed sputtered again, watching the colonel as he placed the marker back onto his desk.

Roy shrugged. "Let's go." Was all he said as he steered his subordinate out of the room. When they exited Mustang's office, all of the occupants looked up, and every one of them was brandishing a permanent marker.


End file.
